Fearing the Woods
by Glitter Photos
Summary: When Lucy eavesdrops and hears about her arrange marriage to a Telmarine, she flees to the woods. She gets kidnapped by someone who wants Narnia to perish. Will Peter, Susan and Edmund be able to save her or will every Narnian eventually fear the woods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Narnia Fanfiction and I want to know if its good so please review! **

**Fearing The Woods**

Queen Lucy ran through the halls of Cair Paravel as quick as her little legs could carry her. She was up late that morning and if she didn't hurry she knew Edmund would have scoffed her breakfast as well as his. Lucy smiled at the servants she passed, but carried on running.

When she reached the dining hall, the guards outside it stopped her. Lucy was confused.

'Excuse me, why can't I go in?' Lucy asked, shyly. She was still afraid of the guards.

'High King Peter has ordered us not to let you in. He said that he had matters to discuss with Queen Susan and King Edmund. You are to have breakfast in your quarters.' The guard shifted nervously in his position. Lucy sighed and turned around, wishing she had gotten up a bit earlier.

As she turned the corner and made sure she was out of sight of the guards, she set off running again. Lucy knew of a passage that she and Edmund had discovered years ago, when they were trying to listen to Peter and Susan's arguments about suitors. Yes, Edmund would know she was there but then she had to risk it. She slowed to a walk as she neared the corridor with the passage and, making sure no one was about, she quickly ducked through a door.

As quietly as she could manage, she crept along the passage. Overhead she could hear voices.

'-And what are you going to do?' Lucy recognised as Susan's voice. Lucy tiptoed to the end of the passage and peered through the gap in the wall.

'Susan, calm down. Lucy is older now-' Peter began.

'She fourteen Peter. FOURTEEN!' Susan screamed. Lucy winced. Through the gap she could see Susan pacing in front of the table while Peter sat with his head in his hands. Edmund, she noticed was sitting on his chair looking concerned. What annoyed Lucy the most was that they were talking about her.

'She is a young lady now-'

'That's it! YOUNG PETER. YOUNG!' Susan cried. Whatever it was, Lucy knew it was serious as she only ever saw Susan loose control like that when she was scared and angry.

'Susan! We have to think what is right for the kingdom! I don't like it anymore than you do! I hate the fact that I'm basically giving her to-'

'Peter you don't care! I don't want to hear anymore of it! I ban that country's name from this castle!' Lucy was really confused now.

'Telmar is as we know, not our best of friends. But if we can secure a marriage between Lucy and the prince then we can make that bond stronger!'

'Why Lucy Pete? Why? She is fourteen! Hardly of the age to marry! You want our baby sister to marry a Telmarine? They are vile! I have seen their ways! I will not allow it.'

'Then I shall keep you in your room so you can't stop it' Peter spoke softly, but so everyone could hear him.

'You wouldn't'

'I'm afraid I have no choice. And neither does Lucy. She will live in Telmar and secure a place of peace with Narnia.'

Lucy was crying so hard that it was a miracle she wasn't found out. She looked at her older siblings until she caught Edmunds eye. His eyes widened and Lucy ran.

'Oh no,' Lucy heard Edmund shout from above, followed by the confused voices of her siblings.

Lucy ran as fast as she could but she knew that Edmund would catch her soon if she didn't hurry. Luckily she had reached her room before he had. She quickly pushed her chair up against the door. Lucy knew what she had to do.

She was leaving.

Lucy grabbed her dagger, she left her cordial for her siblings and packed a spare dress. She was just about to pull the chair from the door until she heard pounding fists at her door.

'Lucy! Open the door! Its Ed!' She heard. Lucy backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

'Lucy open up now! That's an order!' Came Peters voice. Lucy let out a wail. Peter was angry and that wasn't good. She would be scolded and punished for this. She quickly wrote a note.

'LUCY PEVENSIE! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR NOW THEN I SWEAR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!' Peter bellowed and Lucy cried out, running to the window.

'Peter, please!' Susan cried.

'Lucy! Get out here now!' Peter yelled again.

Lucy stood on the window ledge.

'LUCY!' Peter yelled. Lucy turned to face the door.

'SHUT UP PETER! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT TELMARINE! I HATE YOU!' Lucy screamed.

Before she fell over the edge of the window.

Peter stood, shocked at what his sister said.

'Lucy?' Edmund asked.

'Lucy, please!' Susan sobbed. Peter kicked down the door.

'LUCY!' He shouted.

The window was open and there was no sign of Lucy. Edmund and Susan hurried over to the window and shouted out for Lucy.

Peter went over to the note.

It simply said:

_I'm Sorry_

Peter ran to the window.

'LUCY!'

_**So! How was that? Is Lucy dead? Keep reading to find out more!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews and alerts! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I hope to have another chapter up tonight!**

Fearing the woods.

Lucy landed on the grass with a thud. She hadn't properly estimated the jump and it was a wonder now that she didn't have any broken limbs. Gathering all her strength she picked herself of the ground and hurried to the stables. In the distance she could hear her siblings voices calling her name and tears welled up in her eyes.

'Your majesty what do you need?' Lucy's horse asked her.

'We're going. I'll explain on the way,' Lucy replied as she flung the saddle on the horse. Footsteps could be heard drawing closer so she clambered on her horse and set off.

'Lucy!' She heard her name and the whinny of Edmunds horse, Phillip. Oh no, she thought.

'We have to go faster' Lucy whispered and no sooner as she had said that, they were speeding up.

'Lucy!' Susan's voice cried but it was far back now.

'We have to loose them, do you know a way?' Lucy asked.

'Yes, but its very risky. If they follow us, they are in danger and if they don't, we are.'

'Any other ways?' Lucy begged.

'Ok, one. But I shall not follow you. Its through the eastern woods.' Lucy gasped. They were the woods that the white witches followers were said to be gathering.

'It comes out near the border of Archenland. Once there, my friend I hope we meet again.'

The sound of hoofbeats could be heard getting closer and Lucy didn't think she could keep up.

'How far are we from the eastern woods?'

'Not far but-' Lucy wandered why her horse had stopped speaking. Then she realised. Through the air she could see little things flying through the air. Arrows. They were under attack.

'LUCY STAY WITH US!' She heard Peter yell.

'Lucy, come home please!' Edmund cried and to Lucy's horror he was right next to her.

'No, Ed. I'm going.'

'Lu please. We can talk it through. We can-' But the rest of Edmund's words were lost as an arrow hit him in the arm. He screamed but Lucy kept on going. If the others thought she didn't care then they wouldn't follow her.

Unfortunately when she looked back, she saw Susan chasing her.

'Your majesty get ready to jump, we are nearly there,' Lucy braced herself.

'Lucy! Do not go in the woods!' Susan screamed in fear.

'Keep Ed safe! My cordials in my room! I love you Su!' Lucy replied.

They entered the woods and Lucy jumped, landing roughly in the dirt. She quickly hid herself from Susan but fortunately Susan didn't come in the woods, instead she stood scolding Lucy's horse.

Lucy was about to turn and begin her journey when there was a sharp pain at her side and a rough hand covered her mouth.

She opened her mouth to scream but everything went black.

**Longer chapter hopefully tonight!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The longer chapter as promised!**

**Special thanks to:**

**DestinChild,**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd,**

**Eraleigh Aminah,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus **

**For all of your great reviews!**

**Now the next chapter….**

Fearing the Woods.

The search for Queen Lucy went on well into the night. After getting Edmund safely back to the castle, Peter and Susan had ordered a search party to be held. Edmund had tried to come as he felt extremely guilty that Lucy had gone, as he could have stopped her. Peter had tried to convince him otherwise but Edmund knew the truth. Susan had told her brothers about the woods and how Lucy's horse knew where Lucy was going. Peter had stood up and gone to the stables to question the horse while Susan had gone about preparing her troupes.

This left Edmund alone in his bed.

He tried to think back to what had made Lucy run away like this. He knew that she wouldn't have done this to them if it had just been the once. No, this must have been going on a long time and that he was sure of. Edmund was pretty sure that it started with the argument her and Peter had about her going to battle. Peter had stated that she was too young and that he'd rather face the White Witch again then see Lucy get hurt. Edmund knew that Peter was right but Lucy was fourteen and a very skilled fighter. Lucy argued with Peter all day and didn't stop until Peter and Edmund had to actually go to the battle. If that was the first time, it was months ago. This had Edmund worried. How long had Lucy actually been hurt and offended by their actions?

Edmund knew his part in this. Susan and Peter had gone out hunting and had left Edmund and Lucy in charge. They had a whole day of court to get through and Edmund was extremely tired and grouchy. Lucy and the whole court had noticed his mood. Nearly everything thing Lucy suggested, Edmund had shot her down and dealt with the matter himself. Edmund knew that Lucy would not make a scene in front of the whole court so continued as normal. When they got to the last subject, the Fauns of the Lantern Waste, Lucy had jumped in straight away with helping out. The Fauns looked delighted and Edmund listened to Lucy talking. Until that one of them bent down to kiss her hand for her help that is. Edmund had jumped up straight away, kicked the court out and faced Lucy. Edmund could still remember that argument as clear as day.

_Flashback…_

'_Edmund! What in the name of Aslan was that about?' Lucy asked him._

'_Lucy, in case you didn't notice, he tried to kiss you!' Edmund shot. Lucy looked disgusted._

'_He was kissing my hand! Something every single one of the subjects has done this day! It is how they say thank-you!' _

'_Lucy, it is my job to protect you now Peter is gone-'_

'_Protect me? Peter doesn't listen to my ideas then cruelly throw them away!'_

'_Because he never listens to you Lucy!'_

'_Why? Because I don't have anything valuable to say?'_

'_You're right, you don't.' _

_Flashback…_

As soon as the words came out of Edmunds mouth, he regretted it. Lucy's eyes had filled up with tears and she ran from the room. She hadn't spoken to him for three days. Edmund wished he hadn't been cruel that day. That had been last month though so Susan must have done something. Edmund racked his brains and came up with the answer.

It was the evening before the spring ball and Susan couldn't find Lucy anywhere. She was getting panicky as she feared Lucy might have been lost. When they couldn't find her anywhere, she went absolutely mental. Lucy appeared half an hour before the ball covered in dirt. She had been riding with Mr Tumnus in the woods. Susan had scolded her so hard that Lucy had been sour at the ball and many people had complained about her. That made Susan scold her even more and Lucy didn't want to leave her room for two days. Peter had made Susan see sense saying that Lucy was still only fourteen and had the right to be young.

That was three weeks ago. Of course there had been comments about her passed between him, Susan and Peter. Now the events of yesterday seemed only clearer. Lucy had run away because she had been hurt, confused and neglected. Edmund could only pray as the thoughts of yesterday came back to haunt him.

_Flashback_

_Lucy wasn't up yet and Peter was eating his breakfast in a hurry. Susan had told him to slow down many times but he didn't. When he finally finished he jumped up and told the guards something. When he came back, Edmund asked him what was wrong._

'_Peter, what are you doing?' _

'_Ed, Su. I need to talk to you about Lucy. While reading paperwork yesterday I received a letter from the King of Telmar.' Susan gasped at this. 'He has a son about Lucy's age' Edmund knew where this was going and he wasn't going to allow it._

'_No Peter. It's out of the question. She's fourteen not twenty.' Susan seemed confused so Edmund told her._

'_Peter wants Lucy to marry the Prince of Telmar.' Susan cried out._

'_NO! She is not marrying off into to that filthy family and country!' Peter looked genuinely surprised. _

'_The King of Telmar wishes to make peace with the Narnia! Don't you want that to?' He asked._

'_PETER! As much as I want peace with Telmar I am not risking the well being of my sister to do so.' Susan said. Edmund nodded._

'_Calm down this is not debatable.' Peter said. _

'_WHAT!' Susan screamed and went into a fit of rage. Edmund sat with his head in his hands and listened to the argument. He looked up sharpish when he heard Peter say that he would lock Susan in her room. Edmund's gaze wandered to the gap in the wall and he saw Lucy crying her eyes out. Lucy saw him too and ran._

'_Oh no' Edmund said and ran out of then dining room his sibling following him close behind. _

_Flashback…_

That meant that they had all done something to drive Lucy into leaving.

Now Edmund would do anything it took to get his baby sister back.

00000000000000000000000000

Lucy awoke and it took her several minutes to adjust her eyesight. She appeared to be lying in a cave on the ground. Her head was throbbing and her side was very painful. She could feel blood trickling down the wound in her side a figured it was a stab wound but luckily not fatal.

'Well look who's finally awake.' A gruff voice said from behind the shadows. Lucy, who was already very scared, trembled.

'What-what do you want?' She croaked. The voice laughed.

'Little queen. It is not a question of what we want. It is who we want' Lucy knew there was a smile on this persons lips.

'What do you mean, 'we'?' Lucy asked.

'Look around' Lucy winced as flames rose up into the air, making it light so she could see. She gasped. There were at least fifty men and creatures. The men were not Narnians but the creatures, she figured were some of the Witch Witches followers.

'We are part of the army of Telmar' A man spoke.

'Then why have you got Narnians?' Lucy inquired.

'Because we want to see Narnia fall!' A minator shouted. A cheer erupted from the crowd.

'Jadis may be dead but those who are loyal to her will fight for her rights!' Some dwarves shouted.

'You see little Lucy. Narnia will be ours and you will be dead.' The man shouted.

'What are you planning to do with me?' Lucy cried.

'We will wait here to see if your siblings are clever enough to find you. If they are not then we ride to Cair Paravel and await back up. When that arrives we will take you to the gates of your beloved castle and kill you. Your kingdom will be weak from your death. It sounds horrible but by the time we are finished here, all the tortures you will go through, all the things we will do, all the memories that will haunt you forever will be firmly in your mind so by the time you are up before the gates of your castle, you will be wishing for death,'

Lucy gulped.

**So there you have it! The long chapter I promised. Ok yes it may not be really long but I do have school work to do tonight!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is the next chapter of Fearing the Woods. Thank you to all the reviews so far and although I'm grateful for those, I do want a few more! (I know that I sound like I'm begging but I'm really not!)**

Fearing the Woods.

'Susan where did you say she entered the woods?' Peter asked his sister for the hundredth time that night. Susan sighed and showed it to him on the map. Edmund was up in bed resting and they were just about to set off to search for her.

'Did you speak to the horse Lucy was riding?' Susan said after a long pause. Peter nodded.

'She said she was very sorry but she did not realise what Lucy wanted to do. I understand as it is very difficult to obey one monarch without upsetting the others. The horse will lead us on the search.' Susan looked serious.

'What about the arrow attack?'

'We are still unsure about that, but hopefully wherever Lucy is, she hasn't run into trouble,'

'What if she has?' Susan whispered but Peter heard. He went to his sister and hugged her.

'Hey, we'll find her, don't worry.' He soothed.

'What about the marriage to the Telmarine prince?' Susan sniffed. Peter scoffed.

'He's coming here in a week but I can't get a message to him about Lucy's disappearance, we have to hope he won't mind staying a while longer.'

'Peter, I have been thinking. Did Lucy run away because of the marriage?'

'Partly' A voice said from the doorway and Peter and Susan spun round to see Edmund. Susan sighed.

'Ed, you should be resting.' She said.

'Susan, I'm fine its Lucy we should be worrying about.' Edmund replied. Seeing Susan was about to retort, Peter quickly cut in.

'Edmund, what did you mean partly?' He asked. Edmund turned to face Peter.

'Sit down both of you, this could take a while. I think that the reason Lucy ran away was because we had been controlling her and hurting her feelings.' Peter was about to interrupt but Edmund held up his hand to silence him. 'Pete, let me explain. Do you remember Lucy and Peter's argument about the battle? Well Peter, sorry about this, but you didn't treat her very well. Susan, the ball, remember? You scolded her so much that people complained about her and she had a terrible night and two days.'

'What about your fault Edmund?' Susan asked, clearly ashamed.

'I regret it greatly. I jumped at her and didn't listen to anything she said in court and made her cry. She wouldn't speak to me. Then there was the talk between us. Lucy was fed up and all her bottled up feelings came out at once. The marriage just topped it of really,' Edmund finished. Peter and Susan felt so ashamed of themselves. They had been horrid to Lucy but had been to busy to notice or look out for her.

'Ed, we're leaving soon to search the area, are you coming?' Peter asked. Edmund grinned.

'I thought you would never ask,'

000000000000000000000

'Send word to Telmar. The prince is to arrive early so the monarchs won't be able to leave the castle. Tell him to bring an army and make them set up camp a few miles from Cair Paravel.' Lucy heard a man say. None of the people would tell her their names. She had no idea how long she had been there but it had felt like weeks. In that time she had been tortured, beaten and spat at. They wanted information on how to get into the castle. Lucy had not given in, yet. She heard footsteps coming closer.

'Time for questioning.' Lucy was hauled up and dragged to the torture tent.

'Ahhhhh Little Lucy,' The leader said. Little Lucy was the name they had taken to calling her. She hated it. 'Time for answers. Will you give them to me?'

'Never' Lucy said, standing firm.

'Well, we'll soon change that then.' With those words the man pulled out of whip from his belt and beat Lucy until she collapsed.

'Time her up, with her hands above her head.'

Lucy felt her hands going above her head, the pain from the whipping was still stinging. She barely had time to compose herself before another whipping came. This time, she couldn't hold her cry in and screamed. She faintly heard a cackle before the whipping came again.

'STOP PLEASE STOP!' Lucy screamed. It felt like a million knives were being pierced through her skin.

'Get the poker' She heard. Lucy trembled.

'Are you going to tell me anything?'

'No' Lucy whispered back.

'Very well'

The poker touched her skin and Lucy cried out in pain. The pain spread across her arm, then it was in her leg and across her stomach. A hand gripped her face.

'Tell me'

'No' The poker pierced her face and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

'Passage, under,gate' She gasped.

It took a few seconds for Lucy to realise what she had done. She had given the main passage away to the enemy. The man was grinning.

'Well, well, well it seems you aren't as strong as your title. Scar her skin' He commanded. Lucy tried to back up but the torturer grabbed her arm and burnt something into her arm.

'Leave her to settle and then come back and get her.' Lucy knew they had left the room when she heard the door shut.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had said. She should have been stronger. They woiuld use that against her and her siblings would be glad she was dead. She had betrayed them. She looked down at her arm and the word Traitor was burnt in.

The mark described what she was.

A traitor.

**Soooooooooooooooooo there you have it another chapter! Yes I know I used the Mudblood scar idea for the mark on her arm.  
So Lucy has betrayed the Narnians**

**Edmund, Peter and Susan are desperately trying to find Lucy.**

**Whats going to happen next?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I got some reviews saying that the Lucy but at the end was a bit rushed and I apologise for that. Hopefully the Lucy bit in this chapter will be better than the last!**

Fearing the Woods

'_What do you want?' A Cair Paravel guard asked the man and the hooded woman at the gate. The man grinned._

'_Cair Paravel of course' As soon as he had said this, a whole army had appeared behind him, ready to attack. The guard quickly stumbled back and closed the gates. Within minutes, shouts could be heard and the warning bell was ringing. _

'_Have patience, they will let us in' The man said and gestured to the hooded girl. _

_Suddenly, arrows were being fired from all directions. The army gave shouts of surprise but fought back. _

'_STOP!' The man cried. Both sides stopped attacking. 'I have something that may be of value to you' He said slyly. _

'_What could you possibly have to make us stop?' A voice came from above the wall. The man looked up and recognised King Peter._

'_Ah, your majesty. What have you missed these past days?' _

'_Do not play games with me Telmarine!' Peter shouted. _

'_How about this?' He grabbed the hooded figure and whipped off the cloak. _

_The Narnians gasped. _

'_Lucy!' Peter yelled. Lucy looked up at her brother and started to cry. _

'_Now I am not about to give you your precious Queen. In fact I don't plan on giving you her at all. I want Cair Paravel to fall. It would be easier to dispose of one monarch now.' _

'_NO!' Peter screamed. The man grinned. This would be perfect. _

_The man took out a long knife while others restrained Lucy. He pointed the knife at her chest, directly over her heart. Lucy closed her eyes as the knife pierced her and she heard the screams of the Narnians._

'Noooooooooo!' Lucy cried as she sat up. It took her a while to realise her surroundings and when she did she wished she was dreaming again. Lucy's eyes wandered to the word on her arm. Traitor. She wished in all her heart that she had been stronger, that she had held on to her last bit of hope. Even Aslan seemed ashamed of her, as he had not come to her in her dreams. Ever since her fault yesterday, the Telmarines had been treating her better. They said that traitors deserved the best of treatments and that they couldn't have her too injured, or they wouldn't be able to see her suffer when they killed her. Lucy had had that nightmare since she came there. Footsteps coming closer bought her out of her thoughts.

'You are wanted' She heard and was dragged up out of the door. The guard bought her to the battle room. When she entered, the army applauded her.

'Well, welcome Little Lucy! We, on behalf of the rest of the Telmarine army, would like to thank you for helping us to attack and take over Cair Paravel.' Lucy felt sick. The leader came up to her and grabbed her face.

'Now, sweet petal, I believe I have not introduced myself to you. My name is Driand. Captian of the Telmarine army. I want you to answer me this. What will your siblings think of you when they find out that you betrayed them?' He whispered.

'They will believe that I did what I could and they will thank me for trying' Lucy replied.

'Yes but the problem with that is you will be dead before you can tell them and we Telmarines can be known for exaggerating the truth a bit.' Driand said. Lucy shivered.

'You wouldn't dare' She threatened.

'I've captured a Queen of Narnia. I've tortured her and burnt her skin. I've committed treason and plan on taking over Narnia. Of course I wouldn't dare to tell the reaming kings and queen what their sister did.' The sarcasm in his voice made Lucy wince. Since this was getting Lucy nowhere, she decided that she would try and find out their battle plan. If she knew it then maybe she could warn her siblings somehow.

'Could I watch the battle meeting?' She asked.

'Nice try Little Lucy. Take her to her room. She is not to come out until I say so' Driand ordered. Lucy sighed. So much for that plan. The guard came to take her away.

'The Prince is heading to Cair Paravel, he will be there in a day,' A minator told Driand.

'Excellent,' Then he turned to face Lucy. 'You see. There is nothing, I repeat nothing that will stop me from destroying Narnia. So you can stop planning whatever you are trying to plan because in a day, your siblings will stop searching and you march to your death'

Then Lucy was swept away.

Susan was in her quarters, changing into her night clothes after another long search for Lucy. She knew soon they would have to start searching further in. What was worrying though, was the fact there were no remains of fires or footprints Lucy's size in the area. How far had she actually gone to make sure she wasn't followed? A knock at the door made her jump.

'Susan? Are you decent?' Peter asked.

'In a sec!' Susan replied. Quickly changing into her nightdress she ran to the door.

'Susan, look at this' Peter held out a letter. As she read it, her jaw dropped.

'You mean he's coming here tomorrow?' She gaped. Peter nodded.

'The Prince of Telmar is coming here tomorrow. How are we going to tell him about Lucy?' Peter said.

'Does Edmund know?' Susan asked.

'No, I was going to tell him after you'

'Well, I'll come with you. We need to discuss this together.' Susan declared.  
'Quite right. After you then' Peter said.

The two of them walked silently to Edmunds room. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened and a very sleepy Edmund stood before them.

'Wassizabout?' He yawned.

'You know what? I think we'll discuss this tomorrow' Susan told Peter who nodded.

'Ed, go back to sleep' Peter told his brother.

'Gladly'

**I hope that this wasn't too bad! Please tell me what you think though!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far as this is the most reviews I've had for one of my stories! **

**Read and Review!**

Fearing the Woods

'Su can you go and wake Edmund? The Prince will be here by noon' Peter asked his sister who was sitting across from him. Susan let out a sigh.

'Yeah sure Peter,' she got up and left the room. Peter was working on yet some more paperwork. They had not been successful in finding Lucy and although they had not given up, they were loosing hope. They could only pray, wherever she was, that she was safe. Either that or she would decide to come home. They were thinking of a cover story for the Prince of Telmar. They couldn't exactly tell him that his potential wife had run away because of him. As Edmund hadn't been told of the plan, Susan and Peter were to fill him in on the details at breakfast. The only problem was that he wasn't up yet. Susan walked slowly through the halls. The disappearance of Lucy seemed to be gradually sinking in. Even Susan woke up crying. She had heard Peter crying Lucy's name out in the night. Mr Tumnus wasn't showing his grief but would turn up to work with red and puffy eyes. Susan felt bad for him as he was Lucy's greatest friend. Susan already knew the reason Edmund wasn't up yet. She was pretty sure he was thinking about Lucy, as he still felt guilty.

When she reached Edmunds chambers, her thoughts were confirmed. From behind the door she could here sniffling.

'Ed, its Susan can I come in?' She called. The sound of someone scrambling about could be heard few a minute before the door opened. There stood a puffy eyed Edmund. Susan felt broken.

'Ed, come here' She said softly and pulled Edmund into a hug. He easily let her hug him and they stood there for a good few minutes.

'Come in,' He whispered. He went into his chambers and Susan followed him. Edmund sat down on his bed and motioned for Susan to join him. Susan sat down and waited for Edmund to begin.

'I miss her so much. I can't believe that she actually left. She jumped out of her window! She could have been seriously injured or worse and yet she still did it. All to escape. It makes we wonder how much she hated us.' Edmund cried. Susan sat there, motionless.

'Hey, Lucy had her reasons. I bet that when we find her, and don't shake your head Edmund Pevensie because we will find her, she will tell us everything. Ed, do not blame yourself. We all did wrong. She does not hate us' Susan told him but was wondering how much of what she said was true.

'Susan, can you leave me to dress?' Edmund asked.

'Yes of course but hurry because Peter and I want to discuss today with you.' Susan replied and hurried out of the room.

'Pete, Ed should be down in a minute' Susan told Peter as she entered the dining room.

'I'm here now' Came Edmunds voice as he entered the room beside Susan. Peter stood up from his desk.

'Ed, you know how Susan and I came to your room last night? But you were too tired to listen to us?' He asked.

'No but I'm sure I did do that' Edmund replied. Peter looked at Susan.

'Ed, sit down' Susan told Edmund.

'Anyway we came to you last night because I received a letter from the Prince of Telmar. He will arrive here at about noon.' Peter continued.

'No.' Edmund said.

'Excuse me?' Peter asked.

'He is not stepping a foot inside this castle until we have found Lucy. He has no right to be here as he is the reason Lucy is not here with us now! And you said he would be here in a week!' Edmund shouted at Peter.

'Hey! The Prince of Telmar has nothing to do with Lucy running away!' Peter roared back.

'Oh really! Well why don't you ask her!' Edmund yelled, pointing at Susan who looked shocked.

'Susan?' Peter asked.

'Yeah Susan' Edmund said.

'I only said that we shouldn't blame ourselves for Lucy's disappearance.'

'What did you say that for?' Peter asked bewildered.

'I was trying to make Edmund feel better!' Susan shot back.

'So you lied to me? Like you lied to Lucy? You know I'm starting to realise why Lucy ran away! And personally I don't blame her!' Edmund screamed and stormed out of the room. Susan made to go after him but Peter stopped her.

'Peter-'

'No Susan, he needs to cool off. Give him time' Peter told her.

0000000000000000000000000000

'Get up Little Lucy, we're leaving,' Driand commanded as Lucy stumbled. Today was the day they were marching to Cair Paravel. There were guards everywhere, picking up weapons and putting on armour. Lucy was given a new dress which she had changed into. It was, if Lucy was honest, utterly beautiful. It was a Telmarine dress which was the only flaw. It was silver and had laced cuffs and collar. It was fit for a queen, a queen about to die. Driand had insisted that she looked her best for her big day and the dress had been bought to her. The things she had been through these past few days had been hell. Driand hadn't been kidding when he had said that she would be wishing for death at the end.

Now the end was here.

'I shall rise at the front, bring another horse for Little Lucy, she deserves to sit high.' She heard Driand telling the others. Then he turned to face her.

'So what will your precious little siblings think of you now? Wearing a Telmarine dress and sitting high on a horse? I don't know about you but I think they might think that you have betrayed them. That you have joined the Telmarines and want to see the fall of Narnia? Poor Little Lucy. I would cry if the situation wasn't so funny!' He grinned.

'Go to hell' Lucy spat.

'I see you still haven't learnt any manners.' Driand said. He then grabbed her and hoisted her onto her horse. He then jumped onto his horse.

'To Cair Paravel!'

**Another chapter finished! Was this one ok? I hope it is because I've spent all evening on it!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok the next chapter is here! A big thank you and special mention goes to:  
I heart MANGA and ANIME for being a great reader and reviewer!**

**Other mentions go to:**

**Dbd823,**

**DestinChild,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus,**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd for all the fantastic reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

Fearing the Woods.

Peter stood on his balcony and looked at the horizon. Within a few minutes the Prince of Telmar would be arriving and all hell would break loose. Edmund was nowhere to be found, Lucy was gone and Susan was going mad. Peter had gone over the story of why Lucy was not there so many times he thought his head would explode. He had sent Susan to change into something a bit more formal and this led to him standing on his balcony. He could see the rough outline of the Prince and his entourage entering the city gates and sighed. Time to face the music.

'Susan! The Prince is here!' Peter called when he was outside her room. There was rustling and Susan opened the door. Peter looked at his sister and his mouth hung open. Her dress showed off her figure beautifully and was made of the finest material.

'Er, Peter what are you doing?' Susan asked. Peter was shaken out of his thoughts and turned red.

'Nothing. Come on we had better go and meet the Prince.' Peter quickly said. Susan giggled. 'What?' He asked, irritated.

'Oh, nothing' Susan said innocently. Peter rolled his eyes. They walked down to the courtyard where their servants fussed over them. Both of them had their crowns on and Peter had his sword. He had even slept with it the past few days. As the Prince rounded the corner, several servants stared.

The Prince was very slim and muscular. He had dark hair and blue eyes. On his head was his crown and by his side, his sword. His clothes were silver and had the Telmarine crest on them. He was riding a horse and behind him were his servants. Once off his horse, he went to Susan and bowed before her and kissed her hand. Next he went to Peter.

'Prince of Telmar, welcome to Cair Paravel and Narnia.' Peter said.

'I would greatly appreciate it if your servants didn't stare.'

'You are dismissed' Peter told the servants.

'I have travelled far and I only have one reason for it. So where is the girl I am supposed to marry?'

'The girl is your Queen. You will do well to remember it' Peter hissed.

'So where is she?'

'We will discuss matters inside' Peter said. The Prince walked ahead and Susan whispered to Peter,

'He's a charmer isn't he?

'Su, this is no time for jokes. Lucy is not marrying him. I do not know what I was thinking'

'Jut as long as we keep to the plan, everything will be ok.' Susan reassured him.

One inside the throne room, the Prince looked greatly bored.

'Prince of Telmar-' Peter began.

'I do have a name' The Prince snapped. Susan snorted. 'In Telmar, if Ladies snort or do inappropriate things, they are not listened to. Even if they are Queen.' He added loudly.

'I do not care what Ladies do in your country because right now you are not in your country so your traditions are not relevant here.' Susan shot back at him.

'In Narnia, if any one insults a Queen they are punished. Even if they are a Prince' Peter added childishly. Susan rolled her eyes.

'Peter, you are a king, not an idiot' She whispered.

'So, tell me what is you name?' Peter asked.

'I am Prince Rolden of Telmar.'

'Prince Rolden. Ok.'

'Could I please see my bride?' Rolden asked.

'The thing about that is, she is off riding with King Edmund and there is no knowing when they will be back. We were not expecting you until next week.' Peter told him.

'I know. I am sorry about that. But it was necessary.' Rolden replied. 'Could I please be shown my room?' He added.

'Yes, certainly.' Susan grimaced. She really hated this Prince.

Just then, Edmund burst into the room, panting.

**Half an Hour earlier…..**

Edmund was walking. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was away from the castle. He was fed up of Susan mothering him and Peter ignoring him. Walking was the only thing he wanted to do now but he felt guilty for not taking Phillip.

He had been gone a few hours, and that he knew. He had stopped off for nearly two hours at a pub just outside of the castle walls. He went in disguise of course. Now he was just walking for the sake of it. When he looked up from staring at the ground, he realised that it was getting late. The Prince of Telmar was sure to be at the castle now and Susan and Peter were bound to be worrying. He was just about to turn around to head for home when a large black thing in the fields caught his eye. As he looked closer he realised what it was.

A whole army.

And by the looks of it, a Telmarine one.

'That little…' Edmund had to restrain himself from saying the last word. He ducked down behind some bushes. They were marching at an alarming pace and they were heading towards Cair Paravel. Edmund knew what to do and that was to warn Peter.

Edmund ran with all his might back through the forest. He could make the run within half an hour. It was at this point when he wished he had bought Phillip. He carried on running though and just when he thought he wasn't going to make it in time; he could see the towers of Cair Paravel. Forcing himself to go quicker, he reached the doors of the castle within minutes. He burst into the throne room, panting heavily. When he looked up he saw the shocked faces of Peter and Susan and the smirking face of a man he assumed to be the Prince of Telmar. In a split second Edmund forgot why he had just run miles. When he saw that face laughing at him, his angered boiled inside him until he could take it no more.

'What are you laughing at?' He asked.

'Well, you are King Edmund aren't you? Aren't you meant to act like a king?' Rolden replied. At this Edmund almost flung himself at the Prince.

'How dare you speak to your King like that!' Susan shouted at Rolden, who seemed taken aback.

'Lets just calm down here.' Peter tried to say.

'So you're just going to let him talk to me like that?' Edmund asked.

'No I'm just saying we all have to get along. Edmund why don't you tell us about your ride?'

'Oh yes. Well I was just in the woods and do you know what I saw? I saw an army of hundreds of Telmarines, marching for Cair Paravel. From where they were marching, they didn't just get here. They've been hiding out a while and I think our lovely guest here knew this!' Edmund roared. Rolden looked uneasy. Susan looked shocked. Peter was red in the face.

'GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!' Peter yelled whilst pointing at Rolden.

'This us unacceptable!' Rolden shouted as he was lead away.

'Prepare the men for battle.' Peter told Edmund. Then he turned to Susan.

'Susan I know you want to lead the archers but if Ed and I don't come back from this then we need someone to rule Narnia. You can't do that if you are hurt.' He told her. To his surprise, she nodded.

'I never did like battles.' She whispered. Peter kissed her forehead and ran off to the battle room.

They had been marching for hours. Lucy was growing tired of sitting on her horse but they showed no signs of stopping for a break. A few hours ago they had received the word that the Prince had arrived in Telmar and was making a bad impression on the monarchs. They had also been joined by the rest of the Telmarine army. Now Lucy could see the towers of Cair Paravel and knew that in a few hours time she would be dead.

'We'll make camp here and wait until midnight.' Driand told the others.

'Now as this is your last night alive, you can have the posh bed, my sweet' He said. Lucy shivered.

This was going to be a long night.

**And there is the end of the chapter!**

**Right, I know the Lucy bit in this chapter is VERY short but the next chapter will be mainly Lucy.**

**Next, the Prince of Telmar is in on the plan of taking Cair Paravel but is acting like he isn't. **

**And finally…..Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm really sorry that I didn't update last night but I was away! I was really annoyed but I'm hoping to do another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**Warning: This chapter does get a little dark so just a warning.**

**Read and Review!**

Fearing the Woods

Lucy was lying in her bed, wide awake. Outside of her tent she could here the voices of Driand and his men. She still couldn't get over the fact that some Narnians were helping. Surely they knew that once the Telmarines had got the throne they would be killed. From eavesdropping all she knew was that they were attacking at midnight, via the tunnel. Driand had told her that once they were ready, he would tell her the plan. Lucy desperately wanted to see her siblings again but once they knew what she had done, they would want her dead. The word traitor lay engraved in her arm forever, if they didn't find out before she died, they would find out after. Driand had told that she had a big day, well night really, coming up and that she should be well rested. What made Lucy feel sick was the fact that the Telmarines wanted to make it look like they had joined her. She missed the Narnian dresses. The Telmarine one she was wearing was beautiful but it wasn't right and she despised it.

The stab wound she had received was healing but it still slowed her down. She had been given a bandage the first night she was captured. She had bruises all over her face and body and scars that would never heal. One thing was for sure: If by some wonderful miracle she made it out this alive, she would never tell anyone what she had been through. The tent door flapped and Driand stepped in.

'Little Lucy, we are almost ready to go' He cooed. Lucy sat up and looked at him.

'Go away' She whispered. Driand rolled his eyes.

'When are you going to get this into you thick skull? I'm not going anywhere' He said. Lucy gave him daggers.

'Never'

'I've come here to tell you the plan.' Driand began, ignoring Lucy's comment. 'You, me and some of my best men enter through the tunnel. Now, as you know the castle you will take us to the throne room. My guess is that they will be discussing matters with the Prince. We burst in, and you tell them everything. Oh and just in case the cats got your tongue, I have a little something that will help you tell' He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at her. Lucy knew that it was the dagger that would soon take her life. 'The remaining men will be outside ready to fire catapults to destroy the castle. When you have finished your tale I will kill you, escape with my men and leave the monarchs of Narnia to perish. Any questions?' He smirked. Lucy nodded.

'Just one'

'What?'

'How stupid are you? Do you honestly think they won't know we're here?' She smiled.

'Listen Lucy. I don't know what game your playing but you better stop it.'

'Fine. But I will just say this. If my siblings do know about the attack, then my Lord has a good reason to be nervous' Lucy threatened. Driand stood up and headed for the door.

'Meet me outside in five minutes' He told her before he left.

Lucy sat down on her bed a started to cry. This was it. After days in hell she was finally going to be free. She should be happy but knowing that she would be leaving behind everyone she loved made her cry. Wiping her eyes, she slowly got up from her bed and made her way outside.

'Oh my' She whispered as soon as she was out. There were soldiers everywhere, carrying weapons and putting on armour. A hand landed on her shoulder and she let out a little scream.

'Shut up!' Driand hissed. He was dressed in battle gear and had his sword at his side. On his other side was his dagger.

'Sorry' Lucy whimpered.

'Right, let's go. You and I shall go at the front. You will lead us to the tunnel.'

They set off and soon the camp was far behind them. Behind Lucy there were about ten to fifteen men. Soon, the towers of Cair Paravel were in sight. Lucy led them in the shadows to the entrance. Tapping on the wall, a door appeared. The look on Driand's face when she did this made her feel sick. Once they were all in the tunnel, the door shut and they were in pitch black. Lucy thought she could escape until one of the men lit a torch. They walked for another ten minutes until they reached the end. Lucy went first, to see if anyone was around, thankfully they weren't. She helped each of the men up in turn and just as they thought they were about to get away with it, a faun came round the corner. Lucy instantly recognised him as the librarian. She was about to tell him to run but Driand had other ideas. He grabbed a bow and arrow from one of his men and shot the faun. The faun's eyes widened in shock before he fell to the ground. Lucy cried out but Driand slapped her and told her to shut up and lead them to the throne room. Lucy obeyed and within minutes they were hiding in the shadows in front of the throne room. There were guards outside and she knew that Driand was going to kill them. Two quick gasps told her that it was done. The men ran across to the door.

'Its very quiet in there sir' One of the men said. Driand shoved him out of the way.

'Right. Leovard, you stay here with Lucy until I call you. If anyone comes by, kill them unless it is one of the monarchs or Prince Rolden. The rest of us will take whoever's in there.' Driand finished and everyone nodded.

'One, two three' Driand kicked the door open and at first it looked like no one was in there but to Lucy's horror she saw that the shape she could see was that of Susan's. Before the door shut she heard Susan scream.

'PETER! EDMUND!' Lucy ran to the door and listened.

She could here someone running.

'Get away from my sister!' She heard the voice of Peter.

'Ah High king Peter. A pleasure to meet you at last.' Driand said.

'Who are you?' Lucy heard Edmund ask.  
'King Edmund an equal pleasure. I am Sir Driand. Captain of the Telmarine army.'

'How did you get in here? My brother saw your army marching, we have guards everywhere!' Peter asked. Lucy did a silent leap of joy. She knew they would have seen them.

'The tunnel' Driand replied.

'But that's impossible!' Susan cried. 'The only ones who know about that are myself, Peter, Edmund and….' She stopped suddenly.

'No' Peter whispered.

'She wouldn't' Susan gasped.

'I'm afraid she did. She'll tell you herself if you'd like!' Driand clapped his hands and Lucy was being pushed through the door by Leovard.

As soon as she entered the hall, everything was quiet. Lucy walked like a Queen down the hall, trying not to show any emotions. When she reached Driand, he put his arm round her. Lucy flinched, hoping no one saw.

'So my love what have you got to say to your precious siblings?' Driand asked.

'I-I' Lucy stuttered. She felt a sharp pain in her back knowing it was Driands dagger. She had to do this. Taking a deep breath she began.

'As soon as I entered the woods, Driand and his army took me hostage' Driand pushed the dagger further in, but it hadn't quite reached her skin. 'They stabbed me, they beat me and they burnt me' The dagger was edging closer. 'I'm so so so so sorry, I had no choice. They were torturing me so much I was wishing for death. I said three words but they worked it out.' The dagger had reached her skin.

'Say one more word and you'll wish you were never born' Driand whispered into her ear. She looked to her siblings. Susan was crying, she didn't look angry at Lucy but at Driand. Peter was red in the face and looked like he could kill and Edmund was going purple.

'Then they made it look like I had joined them! They have an army waiting to attack!' Lucy cried hurriedly.  
'I warned you' Driand whispered.

'AHHHHHHH!' Lucy screamed as Driand pulled her by her hair and dragged her to the middle of the room.

'LUCY!' Peter yelled.

'Restrain them' Driand ordered and his men held Susan Peter and Edmund.

'If I kill you, they will in time, get over you. But I can do something that they will never get over. You dirty little bitch. You've ruined all our plans with your big mouth' Driand told her and before Lucy could do anything else, Driands lips came crushing down on hers.

Lucy couldn't breathe as she felt him rub against her. In the distance she could hear Peter's cries and Edmunds yells and Susan's sobs, but she could never reach them. Lucy felt sick and tried to pull away but Driand had too much of a grip on her. Driand's hands reached for her breasts but she hit them away. This made him angrier. He started kissing more fiercely and Lucy was stuck. As Lucy tried to hit him away, her hand landed on his dagger. Carefully pulling it out, she bought it to her side. Lifting it above her head, she plunge it into his side but his armour was in the way so it didn't do any harm. If did, however, distract him for long enough so Lucy could wriggle out for his grasp.

Lucy ran across the throne room, towards Peter. The rest of Driands men were advancing towards her. Lucy spun around to see Edmund, Peter and Susan crying. Then it all happened so fast she barely had time to register it.

'LUCY! LOOK OUT!' She heard Peter cry. She spun on the spot to see Driand standing up with a triumphant smile on his face. Lucy was confuse for a second until she felt a stab of pain in her chest and realised.

Driand had stabbed her.

'LUCY!' Susan, Peter and Edmund yelled together and Lucy looked up into their eyes before she collapsed on the ground.

There was a deadly silence until the wall was blown away by the rest of the Telmarine army's catapults. There was rubble everywhere and dust went in everyone's eyes.

The last thing Edmund saw was the body of his little sister Lucy getting buried under tons and tons of rubble.

**Phew! I finally finished it! This took me ages and I really hope you like it! **

**Is Lucy dead?**

**What will happen with Driand? **

**Do Susan, Peter and Edmund believe Lucy's story? Or are they going to believe Driands?**

**Finally….Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter! Thanks to:

QueenOfBooks1998

I heart MANGA and ANIME

DestinChild

Dbd823

CrazyDyslexicNerd, For all the great reviews!

Also thanks to the people who have added this story to their favourite story and story alerts!

You know who you are! (That kind of sounded like an acceptance speech, woops)

Fearing the Woods

Edmund was in the battle room when he heard Susan scream his and Peter's names. They had both naturally grabbed their swords and run. When they found Susan they also found Telmarine men. Peter had yelled for them to get away from Susan but Edmund wanted to know who these men were and how they got into the castle. He wasn't surprised to hear that he was the Captain of the Telmarine army but what he was surprised to hear was how he got into the Cair.

'The tunnel' Edmund snapped his head up when he heard this.

'But that's impossible! The only ones that know about that are myself, Peter, Edmund and..' Susan cried. Edmund was lost in thought. He heard Driand tell the others that Lucy had told him and showed him where the tunnel was. Edmund refused to believe it; Lucy would never go that far even in dire situations. But his worst fear was confirmed as Lucy entered the throne room. The person he had been longing to see for days was now the very last person he wanted to see. He watched as Lucy walked towards them, her head held high, showing no sign of emotion. Either Lucy was a very good actor or Driand was telling the truth. Edmund stared at the dress she was wearing, which was definitely Telmarine, in disgust. This made him wonder. Lucy loved the Narnian dresses and if she had joined the Telmarines she would have still worn a Narnian dress, that's just the way she was. Just how much had she changed? Edmund just stared at Lucy, his heart filling with hate for her.

That was, until he had heard her story.

As soon as the words: 'They stabbed me, whipped me and burnt me' left Lucy's lips Edmund forgot all his hatred for her. Now all his hatred was directed at Driand, who seemed confused and angry about what Lucy was saying. When he saw Lucy wince and screw her face up in pain he knew that Driand must have something, a dagger probably, pressed against her back to prevent her from telling the truth. Edmund wanted to scream at Lucy to shut up so he didn't kill her. He just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. When he saw Lucy looked up into their eyes, he saw the vulnerable and innocent little girl who she was all those years ago. As well as that he saw the pain, hurt and scared little girl who was getting tortured right in front of him. Edmund knew he couldn't let Lucy think that he hated her. But when she screamed as she was dragged into the middle of the room, Edmund knew that he was too late. He heard the sorrow and goodbye in that scream. She knew she was going to die and Edmund tried to signal to her that he would do what he could to save her.

He thought he would explode from anger when he saw Driand press his filthy lips to Lucy's mouth. He tried to run to her but they were restrained and Edmund had no choice to watch as Lucy struggled against the man who would take her innocence. As he watched though, he noticed that Lucy was trying to get something out his pocket. Edmund then realised that she was trying to get the dagger out Driand's pocket. _Go on Lu! _He thought in his head. His heart dropped when she tried to stab Driand, who didn't get wounded. But Lucy saw how he was distracted and wriggled free. Edmund tried to yell for her to run and get herself free but he was restrained in a way he couldn't speak. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the men that weren't restraining him and the other two advancing on Lucy. He then realised that he was crying. Crying for Lucy and his siblings and praying that they would make it out here alive.

Edmund was brought out of his thought by Peter's yell:

'LUCY! LOOK OUT!' Edmund's eyes shot straight to Lucy who had spun round to face Driand. He knew what Driand had done, he had thrown the dagger at Lucy. Edmund could only watched in horror as it hit Lucy who looked to all three of them before she fell to the floor. Edmund couldn't quite believe what had happened until the wall was blown apart from what looked like catapults. The men holding him, Peter and Susan stepped aside in fright.

'Find Prince Rolden and get to the rest of the army!' Edmund heard Driand shout. Peter looked at him in fear and he realised that Peter was supporting Susan, whose head seemed to be bleeding. Edmund looked around desperately for Lucy's body and felt his heart snap in two as he saw it getting buried under tons and tons of rubble.

'PETER! GET SUSAN OUT OF HERE! I'M GETTING LUCY!' Edmund yelled over the noise.

'NO ED! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HER!' Peter yelled back.

'SHE'S OUR BABY SISTER AND I AM NOT LEAVING HER BODY HERE!' Edmund screamed and ran through the dust searching frantically for Lucy. He knew that Peter had left and realised that he only had so much time before the hall collapsed completely.

He was going to give up when he saw a small hand lying under some bricks. Edmund crawled towards it and started to pull away at the bricks, which came away easily. In no time at all he had reached Lucy. When Edmund saw her, he knew there was no hope. The rocks had pushed the dagger all the way into her chest and from the deathly look on her face; he knew she was already dead. He broke down in tears knowing that Lucy had died thinking that he hated her. That they all hated her. Now Edmund wanted to die too and lay down next to Lucy and prayed to Aslan to take care of her. A rough hand on his shoulder shook him and he opened his eyes and saw Peter.

'You know I would never leave her' Peter whispered in his ear. Edmund got up and looked at Peter. Peter was crying as they both looked down at Lucy. Edmund bent down and picked her up. She was so light and in a split second he and Peter knew she had never betrayed them.

'EDMUND! TAKE LUCY AND RUN! THE ROOFS COLLAPSING!' Peter yelled. Edmund looked up as Peter shoved him and they both ran for their lives. Bits of ceiling were falling everywhere and Edmund almost got hit. They had only just made it to the door as the roof fell in; destroying the room they were crowned in. Peter led Edmund to the caves, which they hoped the Telmarines didn't know about.

'How's Susan?' Edmund choked.

'Fine, she was awake when I dropped her off.'

When they entered the caves every Narnian eye fell on them and everyone gasped when they saw the body of Queen Lucy the Valiant being carried through her people. People backed away from the make shift hospital in order to give the monarchs their space. Tumnus was making his way through the crowd and when he saw Lucy's body he broke down in tears, to be comforted by Peter. As they reached the bed that Susan was lying in, they saw the cut that she had received and it looked painful. But Edmund knew it would not be as painful when she saw her little sister's body. When Peter laid down Lucy on the bed next to Susan, Susan's cries and screams of grief and despair were the thing that made every Narnian want to fight to avenge their lost Queen.

They were going to war.

And they would win.

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating when I said I would! I've been ill! I've got tonsillitis! Noooo! I hope you liked this chapter and more will be up soon!**

**Yes Lucy is dead…or is she?**

**Driand and his men escaped but what will they do to Cair Paravel?**

**Finally…..Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here I am sat in bed with a cup of tea feeling sorry for myself. Being ill sucks. At least I get to update! So I left you on a big cliff hanger, I may leave you on an even bigger cliff hanger this time…..**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

Fearing the woods.

'As we speak, hundreds of Telmarine soldiers are attacking Cair Paravel. They have destroyed the throne room and we have reports that the west side of the castle has been destroyed too. The Telmarines have also taken the life of Queen Lucy, the Valiant. I cannot express my grief enough and now I speak to you not as a king but as a brother and friend. The Telmarines must be stopped. Every able soldier is to fight. They may have numbers, but numbers do not win battles. As for the women and children, if you want to fight I can not stop you but I will say this. Think carefully. For those of you who choose not to fight we have to get you out of the caves. There is no knowing what the Telmarines will do. Are you with me?' Peter asked. A roar from the Narnians told him that they were. Edmund sat and watched. He could never have done what Peter had just done so soon after loosing Lucy. He watched the Narnians set about packing and putting on armour. Peter came and sat by him and pulled him into a hug.

'Ed, she knew you loved her' Peter whispered. Susan was too distraught and wasn't talking to anyone. She was just sitting there with Lucy, staring into space.

'I don't think she did. Pete, what are we going to do? You know we are not going to win this battle, don't you? They are too strong and have probably destroyed the castle by now' Edmund cried. Peter was crying now too. There was too much truth in what Edmund had said.

'Edmund listen to me. Susan is leaving with those who do not want to fight. Go with her. I can't loose the two of you as well.' Peter said. Edmund shook his head.

'No Peter. If am to die I shall die fighting.'

'Oh Ed…..' Peter sniffed.

'Your majesties.' A voice said and Edmund and Peter recognised it to be Tumnus. Edmund felt sorry for the faun. He had been Lucy's best friend and he knew that Tumnus would not recover from her loss.

'Tumnus. What can we do for you?' Peter asked.

'Could I see Lucy before we go to fight?' He replied shyly. Peter nodded.

'We'll take you; someone needs to sort out Susan.' Edmund said. The three of them got up and walked slowly to the bed which Lucy lay on.

'Susan, come here' Peter said softly and Susan flung herself into Peter's arms and cried to her hearts content. Edmund patted her back as he passed her and looked at Lucy. He could hear Tumnus crying softly a few yards from him. Edmund couldn't help but cry as he looked down on his little sister. Who looked to be sleeping peacefully.

Her skin was white and had dirt and bruises all over it. Her dress was torn- Susan had asked to bury Lucy in a Narnian dress. Susan obviously hadn't finished her feeble attempts to change her sister. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her and the sliver knife that killed her was by her side, covered in blood.

'Oh Lucy' He whispered before he broke down in tears. He felt arms around him and realised it was Peter and Susan. Tumnus was holding her hand and crying. When he suddenly moved, Edmund called out.

'Tumnus! What is wrong?' Edmund asked. Peter and Susan looked to the faun as well and looked at what he was doing. Edmund hurried over to Tumnus and saw what he was doing. The faun was having trouble pulling back the sleeve of Lucy's dress. Edmund pulled back the sleeve and gasped.

'Peter! Susan! Come here quick.' Edmund called. When Peter and Susan reached him they cried out. For there on Lucy's arm was the word: Traitor.

'Why would they do such a thing?' Susan cried. Peter stood rigid.

'She was telling the truth. She said they burnt her. They burnt a lie into her SKIN!' Peter yelled. Susan tried to calm him down.

'YOUR MAJESTIES!' A shout was heard from the entrance of the cave. They all turned.

'The Telmarines have stopped firing. They have requested a meeting between you and King Edmund!' A centaur called from the entrance of the cave. All eyes were on the two kings.

'We ride out to meet them. I want everyone who's fighting to be behind me. We leave in five minutes.' Peter told them. As they both had their armour on, they spent the last few minutes with Susan.

'Su, if we don't come back can you remember that we love you and we will never forget you.' Peter told her. Susan nodded.

'Susan, we will see you again. Please, for all our sakes, bury Lucy somewhere nice and safe. Somewhere she'd love. I love you Susan' Edmund said. Then before they could breathe, Susan had flung herself at them and was now crying and hugging them both.

'I-I w-will try t-t-o k-eep them a-l-l s-s-safe.' She stammered as tears were flowing down her face.

'No Su, You will keep them safe. They have faith in you.' Peter said.

'Good-bye Susan, I'll miss you' Edmund sighed. Susan finished her goodbyes and stepped back. Tumnus came and comforted her.

'For Narnia! And for Aslan!' Peter shouted before he, Edmund and Narnia's army charged for the Telmarines.

Susan watched them go and turned to face the remaining people. To her surprise, there weren't very many left. She faced them with a determined look in her eye. She knew what she had to do.

'Remaining people of Narnia. We have to get out of the caves. Gather food, supplies and shelter material. If we have enough room, personal belongings can be brought along.' Susan said and she felt the pressure of leading these people to safety, was on.

00000000000000000000000000000

When Peter and Edmund stepped out of the caves, they were not prepared for what they saw. The castle was in ruins. Rocks were falling everywhere and the four thrones were they were crowned not so long ago were snapped in two. Edmund looked around at the ruins and felt anger boil inside him. This was many people's home and these outsiders had the nerve to destroy it. He looked over to Peter who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They rode through the ruins and smoke. When they reached the city gates, there were tents as far as they could see. They were just about to pass through when some minators stopped them.

'Just you two and a guard. No one else' He told them. Edmund was about to ask him why there were minators on the Telmarine side but Peter had ridden on. Dmund followed and Orieus after him. They made their way through the sea of tents, getting strange looks from those within. Soon they reached a very royal looking tent which they presumed was Driand and Rolden's tent. Peter made to go in but he was stopped by a guard, this time a human one.

'Wait here' He told them and disappeared into the tent. He came out a few seconds later with Driand. Driand was grinning the very same grin that he had worn when he had killed Lucy.

'Peter, Edmund and….' He began looking at Orieus but quickly looked back to Peter.

'This is Orieus. Our guard.' Peter told him.

'Lovely' Driand replied, still eyeing Orieus. 'Why don't you come in for a chat' Edmund hated the way he was being so calm and cheerful about the whole situation. He led them into the tent. It was a very grand tent with what looked like a banquet in. At the table another man was sitting down. Edmund clenched his fists when he realised that it was Prince Rolden. Driand noticed this and tried to provoke Edmund.

'His majesty' He stretched the majesty part. 'Prince Rolden was just telling me about how he was rudely treated in the hands of the Narnian monarchs. It was a gripping tale I can guarantee' Peter stiffened at this. Driand sat down. 'Well, sit down' Peter and Edmund dropped onto the sofa.

'So Peter, Edmund. How's Lucy? Oops sorry, how was Lucy?' Driand asked. Rolden snickered. Peter stood up and held a knife to Driands throat.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through were you stand' He snarled. Edmund stood back, scared.

'Because Prince Rolden is holding a knife your throat.' Driand replied. Peter turned and sure enough, there was Prince Rolden standing with a knife to his throat. Edmund mentally kicked himself. If he had stopped Rolden they would have had a better chance of finishing Driand.

'Now lets all calm down. Sit back down and we shall discuss what I was going to discuss with you' Driand told them. Peter and Edmund obeyed.

'I want Cair Paravel. So do you. But you also care about your men, whereas I don't. I can keep going whereas you can't. Give me Cair Paravel and I'll call off our attack, leave you to bury your dead and kick you out. How about that?' Driand asked. Peter thought about it but Edmund had other ideas. Edmund just laughed.

'What's so funny?' Driand asked.

'Well you want Cair Paravel but you've just blown it to pieces. You do realise its going to take years to rebuild, don't you?'

'Which, in that time we will have built an army to take it over again.' Peter finished, realising that Edmund was trying to provoke them. It seemed to be working.

'Boys, now you do realise-'

'No, do you realise? And as you are in our kingdom we are more than boys, we are your king. You will never take Cair Paravel' Edmund said and stood up. Peter stood by him and they stared at the other two before turning to walk out of the door.

'You have an hour, and then we attack.' Driand called after them.

'Sire, what shall we do?' Orieus asked Peter as he clambered on his horse.

'We ride back. Cair Paravel will become a battle ground' Peter replied.

Edmund looked up to the dark sky and prayed Susan had gotten the remaining people to safety.

**Sooo the chapters finished! What did you think?**

**This took me ages to write! The battle will be in the next chapter so keep reading!**

**Reivew!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Wow thank you for all the reviews:**

**Starissa**

**DestinChild**

**I heart MANGA and ANIME **

**I would also like to say that this chapter is dedicated to: I heart MANGA and ANIME and her friends! **

**Now on with the chapter!**

Fearing the Woods.

Edmund and Peter rode in silence to the gates of the ruins of Cair Paravel. Their army was waiting for them and Edmund knew they were anxious to know what had happened.

'Ed, you go and make sure Susan's left, I'll go and explain what has happened' Peter told him. Edmund just nodded. He didn't have the energy to say much, he was just trying to get through the battle that was going to happen. Edmund carefully dismounted his horse outside the entrance to the cave and moved quickly through the broken walls. He prayed that Susan had everyone out and although he trusted his sister with his life, he couldn't help but worry something had happened.

Another thing that had been bothering him was Aslan. Peter had talked to him about it as he was worried too. Normally, in these situations he would help them out, but he hadn't come, not even in a dream. Peter's concern was that he, Edmund and Susan didn't believe like Lucy did and Aslan's spirit had died away with her.

Edmund was making his way down the stone steps into the caves when he heard voices, like a crowd of people. He quickly hid as shadows past him and to his horror, he realised they were not Narnian shadows.

Susan hadn't got everyone out in time. The Telmarines had found the caves and raided them. Edmund looked down from his hiding spot and saw what was going on. Everywhere he looked, there were Telmarine soldiers and in the middle there were about fifty or so Narnians. Susan had managed to get half of them out at least. Edmund froze when he realised that Susan was in the group in the middle, comforting a young faun, who seemed to be crying. _Some lives will be spared, think of those Susan saved. _Edmund told himself. He had to tell Peter quickly as the Telmarines didn't look like they were going to let any of them live. Quietly turning around, he managed to slip away without being noticed. But just as he thought he was clear a blade came crashing to his side. He quickly drew his sword and met the blade in mid-air. Facing his opponent, he realised that he could easily win. The Telmarine was half his height and no match for Edmund. Edmund had finished him off in less than a minute and quickly ran up to the courtyard.

'PETER WE HAVE A PROBLEM!' He yelled and Peter spun round to meet him. Concern was written all over Peter's face.

'ED! Are you alright? What's wrong?' Peter asked. Edmund bent down to recover his breath.

'Susan didn't get everyone out in time. There's still some down there, including Susan, and they're all surrounded by Telmarines.' Edmund gasped.

'They said an hour!' Peter shouted. Edmund stared.

'Peter, we need to help them!' he said.

'I know! But we can't just abandon our post here! It might be what they want! We need to think this through!' Peter snapped at him.

But Edmund didn't have time to reply as a horn sounded from the gates signalling the arrival of the Telmarine army.

Peter looked at Edmund frantically and panicked.

'What do we do?" We can't win!' Peter cried. Edmund watched as their army took they're positions around the castle's entrance. He knew that Peter was right. They couldn't win this. But they had to try,

'Peter.' Edmund spoke softly in his brother's ear. 'What happened to those words you spoke to your army? The word trust was involved. We can win this. For Lucy and Aslan, we can win this' He finished.

'We don't have a plan' Peter pointed out.

'No, but we do have faith. I will do everything I can to get Susan out, although it might be better to leave them in the caves.' Edmund replied. Peter nodded. The gates were now being rattled.

'Ed, you always were good to me' Peter whispered.

'So were you, Pete' The two brothers hugged before they ran to separate ends of the battle ground. The gates were getting weaker. Edmund prayed to Aslan that everyone would live, that they would win. The gates were almost down. He prayed for Lucy, that she was ok wherever she was.

Then the gates smashed open and the Telmarine army poured in, lead by Driand. Edmund could see Peter waving his sword around, killing everything in his path. Edmund was going to run to help Susan when he tripped. His sword slipped down the stairs, just out of reach. He didn't hear Peter's yell for him to watch out, because the boot that kicked him came down too fast.

00000000000000000

Peter smashed his way through the soldiers, taking every one of them. Normally he hated killing but this wasn't just any battle. This was revenge. Orieus was fighting close by his side and Tumnus was stabbing at every chance he got. Peter looked around for Edmund and his face fell when he realised that Rolden had him.

''EDMUND! LOOK OUT!' He yelled but knew it was no use. Rolden had kicked him and by the looks of it, knocked him out. Rolden really was stupid; he had just left Edmund after one kick. Peter tried to make his way towards his brother, but was cut off by another attack.

Overhead he heard screeching and knew that the Griffins were flying. He looked up, as did many of the Telmarines and to his horror, saw that the griffins were being attacked by creatures Peter had never seen before. The rocks they were carrying fell to the ground, crushing many Narnians and Telmarines alike. Peter still hadn't gotten any closer to Edmund when the fire started.

The Phoenix that was trying to fly through to set the Telmarine camp on fire was hit by one of the falling rocks. Then it all happened in slow motion. As the Phoenix fell to earth, it caught fire. The flaming ball hit the ground at such an impact, a fire had been ablaze within seconds. Peter knew he had to reach Edmund before he was engulfed in the flames.

'King Peter!' Orieus shouted. Peter spun round, sweat pouring down his face. 'Sire! There are too many! If we do not get out now we shall all burn alive!' Peter looked around and realised that Orieus was right. They were loosing, and badly. There didn't seem to be any end to the Telmarine army, they just kept coming.

'Orieus. Call off the attack'

**There is more battle to come so for those of you who are disappointed by this chapter there is another part to it!**

**Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! ! A MASSIVE thank you to:**

**GrimmSistah**

**DestinChild**

**QueenOfBooks1998**

**Dbd823**

**CraxyDyslexicNerd**

**Purpleluver7**

**I heart MANGA and ANIME**

**( ) For all the great reviews!**

**Only a few more chapters to go until this Fic is finished! (I know I'm surprised too) But I need this question answered: Should I do a sequel? **

**Please tell me!**

Fearing the Woods.

Peter was lost. He was alone. And for the first time he was actually scared.

Orieus had been fighting next to him a few seconds ago but had been swept away in a sea of Telmarines. Smoke was everywhere and Peter could not see anything but the dark grey cloud that lay in front of him. All around him were shouts of pain and fear but Peter could hear the slow but steady noise of a crackling fire. They had no chance of fighting in this. Peter knew he had to find Edmund but with all the confusion, Peter didn't even know where he was.

'Sire!' Someone coughed and Peter spun round. He recognised the voice as that of Susan's maid. She had to walk right up to him before he could see her properly. 'I bring news form you sister' Peter stood rigid.

'What is this news' Peter spluttered, breathing in smoke.

'She says: There is no way out, I'm sorry' Peter was about to say something when Susan's maid suddenly cried out and fell to the ground, dead. Peter looked around; he couldn't see anything but knew he was in trouble when he felt the knife at his throat.

'Peter, give up' The voice whispered but Peter knew it was Rolden. He could easily out smart him.

'Driand sent you to do his dirty work? You're not much of a Prince are you? Letting your Captain order you about.' Peter sneered, or tried to as the smoke made it difficult to breathe.

'Now Peter, you forget that I have a sword' Peter could faintly see the outline of a shape behind Rolden and prayed that his idea would work.

'And you forget that I have an army!' Peter shouted and the figure behind Rolden stuck his sword through Rolden's body. Rolden let a piercing scream and fell to the floor. Peter squinted and as the figure came closer he breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Edmund.

'ED!' Peter exclaimed. 'I thought you were hurt!'

'Pete, did you really think that idiot could finish me off? I'm glad I stabbed him, the git.' Edmund replied. Peter hugged him. Unfortunately the scream of Prince Rolden some how alerted the Telmarines that their Prince was dead. The screams of the Narnians were all around and Peter could now clearly see orange flames licking at rocks. Peter and Edmund drew their swords and waited for the enemy too come.

Only it never came.

Peter looked around and thought everything was clear until an arrow slid past his ear. A short gasp to his left told him that it had hit a Narnian. Then more arrows kept coming, from every single direction. Some were even hitting each other and bouncing off into the smoke. Screams were getting louder and it was getting incredibly hot. Peter looked over at Edmund who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Edmund was sweating like mad and was red in the face. Peter then suddenly remembered the message Susan's maid had given him. Peter felt his heart drop. The young girl's last words were so Susan would have some chance of surviving.

'Edmund! We need to get Susan out.' Peter called, narrowly missing and arrow.

'Yes Peter, but I have no idea were the cave-' Edmund was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by a man twice his size. Peter tried to run over to help him but he was tackled as well.

The man swung his sword at Peter, who quickly ducked. Peter tried to jab his sword into the man but the man sidestepped just in time. He grabbed Peter by the neck and breathed in his face. Peter winced. The man's breath stank. He dropped Peter who fell to the ground. Peter barely had time to grab his sword before the man was upon him once again. Peter was determined this time to beat his opponent. As the smoke was so thick now, all he could see was the outline, but that was enough. Peter made one quick move and the man's head was rolling on the floor. Peter stood to catch his breath before yelling Edmunds name.

Peter looked around but the smoke stung his eyes. He couldn't see Edmund but knew he must be all right. Peter started to run forwards but was cut off by a wall of fire. He ran backwards to be greeted by the same fire. He ran right but again was cut of. Peter knew that he had to jump through the flames if he wanted to survive. Taking a deep breath he ran straight for the left side, and jumped right though the flames. Once on the other side, he was thrown into battle once again. He killed ten or so men before his energy started to fail him. He had no idea where any of his opponents were or where he was. He didn't know if they were loosing or winning and he didn't know if the screams were the Narnians or the Telmarines. He started to splutter when a hand grabbed his face.

'Well, well, well. Look who it is. Peter Pevensie, so called king of Narnia. Your castle's a bit of a mess isn't it?' Peter stiffened. He knew that voice all to well. It was Driand.

'We meet again. And hopefully the last time we meet.' Peter sneered.

'Yes. But which of us will die?' Driand asked, mockingly.

'You,' Peter replied, his voice stone cold.

Driand stood up to his full height and Peter drew his sword. They circled each other and it was then that Peter realised how much he hated this man. The man that had taken the life of his sister. The man that had destroyed his castle. The man that had killed so many innocent people. The man that he was going to kill.

'You think your so brave, don't you Peter?' Driand cooed. Peter wanted to hurt this man so much.

'Braver than you' Peter replied, spit flying from his teeth. Driand lunged but Peter blocked it. Peter then tried to knock the sword from Driands hand but Driand spun away.

'What will poor Suzie and Eddie do when Pete's gone? Not that it matters much because they'll soon follow' Driand sniggered. Peter lunged forwards but Driand blocked it casually.

'You know Peter, you always were a rubbish fighter'

'I'm better than you' Peter hissed.

Then Driand made a sudden move and Peter felt himself flying backwards. Driand stood above him, his sword aimed high. Peter braced himself. Driand lowered his sword and Peter felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

'Yes Peter,' Driand whispered in his ear. 'Much better'

Then Peter heard something he thought he would never hear again.

The sound of a lions roar.

**Phew! This took me ages! I hope you like it! **

**So do you think I should write a sequel?**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Thank you to:**

**DestinChild**

**BloodyBleedingRose**

**Purpleluver7**

**GrimmSistah**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd**

**QueenOfBooks1998**

**I heart MANGA and ANIME**

**Dbd823 For all the reviews! I'm really grateful for them and thanks for answering the sequel question! If I decide to do one I'll let you know.**

Fearing the Woods

'Lucy' A soft voice called. Lucy struggled to open her eyelids as they just felt so heavy. She was confused as to how she got where she was. It felt like she was lying on soft ground but she was pretty sure the last place she was, was in the throne room. Lucy also felt her dress was lighter, like the Narnian ones but again she was positive that she was wearing a Telmarine dress before she had passed out.

At least she hoped she had passed out.

Lucy also remembered that Driand had thrown a dagger at her, whether or not it hit was different story.

'Lucy' The voice called again. Lucy tried to sigh but she couldn't. _I can't move!_ Lucy screamed inside her head.

'Try sitting up' The voice said. Lucy twitched her fingers and, to her surprise she moved them. Then her arm, her legs and finally she could sit up.

'Thank you!' She called out, but could see no one. Lucy cast her eyes around the place she was in. It was very white and a light mist was twirling around her. She could hear the sound of running water and faintly saw the outline of some hills and what she thought was the sea. Lucy wanted to stand but wasn't sure of she could manage it.

'Trust yourself.' The voice echoed. Lucy was curious to know who the voice belonged to, so she tried to stand. At first she was a bit wobbly but she gradually got the hang of it.

'See you knew you could do it, dear one' Lucy spun round. She recognised the voice.

And when she saw the great figure of the mighty Aslan, a smile that stretched from ear to ear spread across her face.

'Aslan!' She cried and ran to him. Lucy was actually quite surprised that she could run. She flung her arms into his mane and hugged him. 'Oh Aslan! I thought I wouldn't see you again!' Lucy sniffed. Aslan chuckled.

'Little one. I am always with you' Suddenly Lucy remembered her siblings and Driand.

'We have to help my Peter, Susan and Edmund!' She cried. 'Driands got them captive! I tried to free them but then I passed out.' Aslan looked gravely at her.

'Sweet Lucy. You did not pass out' Lucy looked down at her chest and cried out in horror. There on her dress was a big red stain. Then it hit her.

'I'm dead, aren't I?' She whispered. Aslan nodded.

'Do not fret dear one for the time will come very soon for you to be with your siblings. But first I must explain to you what happened at Cair Paravel while you were away. You must know that your siblings did not hate you' Alsan told her. Lucy stiffened. She didn't want to think about what her brothers and sister thought of her.

Lucy sat down while Aslan explained everything that had happened. Lucy was glad that Edmund had worked out why she had left. Lucy could not stand it any longer. She was glad that Peter hadn't liked Prince Rolden. She was pleased that he had said he missed her. Lucy almost cried when she heard that Edmund and Susan had sat crying over her. When Aslan had finished his story Lucy was bursting with questions.

'What are they doing now?' She blurted out.

'Lucy, they have gone to war with Telmar. Cair Paravel has been destroyed. Come with me and I shall show you' Lucy followed Aslan to a pool nearby. He breathe don it and an image appeared. Lucy gasped when she saw it. Cair Paravel was in flames and there were ruins everywhere. She knew her brothers were in there somewhere.

'Aslan. You said I was returning to my siblings'

'That I did.'

'I'm going to end it aren't I?' She asked.

'Yes. You are'

'How?' Lucy inquired.

'Part of the ancient magic is deep within you Lucy. When you are in your greatest need, it will aid you. It will help you end the battle.' Aslan said.

'Will I come back?'

'Back where, dear one'

'To here. Will I come here or stay in Narnia. Will I come back from the dead?' Lucy asked, tears in her eyes.

'We shall see. But now. Let us ride!' Lucy smiled as she clambered onto the lion's back and they rode off.

It felt like hours until they could finally see the smoke rising from Cair Paravel. Lucy bit her lip to prevent her from crying out. Aslan rode towards it. When they reached the gates, Lucy couldn't see a thing through the smoke.

'Do not worry. You can do it.' Aslan whispered to her. Lucy walked in a bit and then Aslan roared his mighty roar and everything went quiet. Lucy was now fully engulfed in the smoke. She found it easy to breath. _I need to find Peter! _She thought and just like that she felt a surge of magic through her. Putting her hands out in front of her, she felt a vibration through her and then the smoke was gone.

She was speechless. All over the ground there were bodies piled on top of each other and every one of them was bloody. Many fauns and centaurs were lying awkwardly on the ground, swords sticking out of their bodies. There was not one bit of the ground that wasn't red. Lucy only realised that she was in the middle of a raging battle when a man lunged at her. Lucy put her hands out and the man fell dead. She stood frozen to the ground. She couldn't believe she'd done what she just did. Looking around, Lucy saw Driand leaning over someone. She ran towards him and boy was she going to give him a surprise. Taking a deep breath she flicked her hands and Driand flew backwards. To Lucy's horror the person Driand was leaning over was Peter. His eyes were semi-opened and Lucy knew she had to kill Driand first. Lucy walked over to where Driand was getting up and looked him in the eye.

'Impossible' she heard him whisper.

'You didn't quite finish me off' Lucy spat. Driand pulled out his sword. 'Put that pathetic excuse for a weapon away'

'You want to be careful what you say, Little Lucy' Driand tutted. Lucy rolled her eyes.

'I want you dead. I am stronger and braver than you' Lucy seethed.

'Funny, that's exactly what Peter said before I stabbed him.'

'I don't find it funny. And nether will you once you're dead'

'Lucy, I don't know how you're here but give up. I have your castle'

'But you will never have Narnia!' Lucy screamed and thrust Driand backwards. Driand yelled in pain but Lucy wasn't finished with him. She dragged Driand back to her and thrust him into the wall again. She could get used to using magic. Driand was crawling away but Lucy walked up to him with his sword.

'I told you I could win' She whispered in his ear before she thrust the sword into his heart. Lucy backed away from her worst enemy. She turned her back and faced the courtyard. It seemed everyone had stopped to see the fight between the dead queen and the Telmarine leader. The Telmarines had looks of fear on their faces and were backing away. Lucy wasn't going to let them go. She drew her arms back and was about to fire hell when a soft paw landed on her shoulder.

'Magic is a rare thing. Use it wisely.' Aslan said. Lucy felt ashamed; she was going to kill the Telmarines for being who they were.

'Telmarines I order you to leave Narnia. If I find any one who had not left by noon tomorrow, I shall have them executed by the high laws of Narnia for treason.' Aslan announced.

'LUCY!' Lucy spun round to see Edmund running towards her. Lucy squeaked and ran towards her brother, who she tackled to the ground. When they had both got up she remembered Peter.

'Pete' She whispered and before anyone knew it she was running off in the direction of her older brother.

'Lucy, is that really you?' Peter croaked when Lucy reached him. Lucy smiled.

'Yes, Peter its really me' She replied.

'I saw you, you were amazing and thanks to you we won' Peter said, pain etched across his face.

'Shut up and don't talk. I need my cordial'

'Lu, you don't have your cordial, its buried in the ruins' Edmund said when he crouched down. Lucy stopped breathing.

'How can I heal Peter?' As soon as she said it she knew what to do. Placing her hands over Peter wound she concentrated. When Peter yelped in surprise she knew she had done it.

'Lu? Where did you learn that?' Peter asked, sitting up. Lucy just smiled.

'Where's Susan?' She asked suddenly.

'She's down in the caves, I'll go find her' Peter said and without another word he was off. Aslan then came over.

'Lucy, it is time for you to go' He said. Lucy started to cry. 'Time for you to return to your body' Lucy stared at him in amazment.

'I'm staying?' She asked. Aslan nodded. Lucy laughed and Edmund hugged her.

'I will have to send you to your body, which is in a critical condition. She will survive Edmund, do no fret but it will take a while' Aslan told Edmund. 'Edmund, she will not remember anything from this day so do not say anything. Tell Peter and Susan' Aslan added.

'Are you ready?' Aslan asked Lucy. Lucy nodded.

'Always'

And with that Aslan's breath made her feel weak and fell to the ground knowing that very soon she would be with her family.

**That took me a long time, again!**

**Read and Review!**

**Oh and this is my last update before Monday because I am going away for the weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY! Update! I was annoyed that I couldn't update at the weekend, you guys must really hate me! Anyway here is this chapter.**

**We are nearing the end! In fact there will only be one more chapter after this! And it won't be a very long one. **

**I will be writing a sequel for those of you who replied to my thoughts on it a while ago. Please tell me if you want to know about it.**

Fearing the Woods.

Edmund watched sadly as Lucy fell to the ground. He knew that she would survive but there would be no telling how long it would take her to recover.

'Edmund, you have to help her. She is bleeding' Aslan told him and Edmund was bought back to earth with a bump. He quickly dived to Lucy's side, cut a bit of her dress off and pressed it against her chest wound. She was going really white, and cold.

'Aslan, help me' Edmund cried. When there was no reply, he looked up. To his horror, Aslan was nowhere to be found. Now Edmund really panicked.

'Lu, stay with me. I have to get help' He sobbed.

'No, Ed stay here' Lucy choked. Edmund could see her eyes going fuzzy and tried to get her attention.

'Lucy don't close your eyes.' He told her. Lucy shook her head and told him she wasn't going to.

'Ed, get help' she tried to say but then was cut off by blood coming out of her mouth.

'PETER! SUSAN! HELP ME!' Edmund yelled. He could here footsteps around him but knew they were Narnians.

'Sire, we shall get their majesties' He heard one of them say. Edmund was cradling Lucy now, crying.

'ED!' Someone shrieked but Edmund knew it was Susan. Susan knelt down beside him and cut some of her own dress off to aid Lucy's wound.

'Oh, Lucy' Susan sobbed. Peter took Lucy's head into his lap and searched for head wounds.

'It won't stop bleeding' Edmund exclaimed.

'Of course it won't. She's got a big wound' Susan snapped.

'Su, calm down. We can't fight among ourselves.' Peter said.

'That you can't' A big majestic voice said behind them. The tree of them spun around.

'Aslan! Why did you leave me?' Edmund cried. He was angry at Aslan for leaving him and Lucy by themselves.

'Son of Adam. If I had not gone, you would have relied on me to help you. Your siblings have done a much better job than I would have done' Aslan replied.

'But we can't do anything for her! Cair Paravel is destroyed! We have not got her cordial!' Susan shouted. Peter put an arm round her.

'My dear Susan. Her cordial is not lost.'

'What about our home?' Peter asked. Aslan stood up to the High King.

'Son of Adam. I ask you to look around.'

Peter and the others looked around and were greeted by a warming sight. Right in front of their eyes bits of rock were flying everywhere, towers were shooting upwards and shattered glass was being pieced together again. On more than one occasion they had to duck in order to avoid getting hit.

'Aslans rebuilding Cair Paravel!' Peter shouted over the noise of things banging.

'Well done idiot!' Edmund replied. Susan tried to shield Lucy from all the dust but it was over within twenty seconds. The tree of them looked up to see their people and their home fully rebuilt right in front of them. Mr Tumnus hurried down to where they were.

'Your majesties. Please let me help you with Lucy.' He bowed. Peter nodded and together he, Tumnus and Edmund carried the missing Queen through the Narnians. Susan ran ahead to get her room ready while doctors were hurrying behind the two kings and the faun. Peter laid Lucy gently down on her bed.

'Peter, Edmund and Mr Tumnus I'm afraid you will have to leave. We need to get Lucy changed.' Susan said. The two men and the faun trudged outside and Susan shut the door behind them.

Inside Lucy's room, Susan helped to get Lucy out of her dress. Once it was off, the female healers set about with herbs, trying to stop the bleeding. Susan stood sat the end of the bed, watching her little sister's still body. Just mere hours ago, Lucy had died right in front of her eyes yet now she was going to live. It was hard to believe that she would live. She looked dead but the healers assured her that she was not. Susan noticed something glimmer under the bed. Bending down, Susan reached out for it. She knew what it was before she'd even touched it. It was Lucy's cordial. Susan smiled.

'Quick! Use this!' Susan cried, flinging herself over the bed. She poured a few drops into Lucy's mouth and the Valiant Queen's stab wound healed. Lucy's breathing became even but she was still battered and had a fever.

'Well done your majesty!' The healers cried. Susan hugged her sister's sleeping form and went to the door.

'Is she alright?' Peter asked, concerned. Susan laughed.

'More than alright! But she still has a fever. We found her cordial; thank goodness she didn't take it with her.'

'Can we see her?' Edmund asked. Susan shook her head.

'They have to change her and clean her wounds, and then we can go in.' Susan replied. The three of them sat down.

'Tumnus has gone to help with the guards' Peter informed Susan who nodded. Then Edmund remembered what Aslan had said.

'Peter, Susan I need to tell you something. Before Lucy went back to her body, Aslan said to me that she will not remember this day or anything that happened. We are not to try and get her to remember.' Edmund said.

'So we can't even say about the battle? The whole of Narnia will be talking about it!' Susan cried. Peter and Edmund shook their heads.

'When I was stabbed by Driand,' Susan's eyes went wide. 'Nothing to worry about Su!' Peter hastily added. 'She did this some sort of thing and it healed me.'

'It was magic Pete' Edmund said.

'Nonsense!' Susan exclaimed.

'It was not Su. I saw her do it and I'm pretty sure she's the reason we won the battle' Edmund told her.

'You mean to say that Lucy single-handedly finished the battle?' Susan asked.

'Well, of course we helped' Peter stretched his legs out and Edmund laughed.

'If she's not meant to know, then she will not know what she's done for this kingdom' Susan whispered.

'And we wondered why she ran away' Peter said.

'She'll kill us when she finds out.' Edmund sighed.

'Well then, we better make sure she doesn't. If Aslan told you Ed, not to tell her anything, then we shouldn't. Aslan knows what he's doing.' Susan smiled.

'That he does, that he does.' Peter yawned.

'Your majesties, you can see Queen Lucy' A healer told them. They all rushed in and when they saw the sight of Lucy's body slowly rising and falling, they new everything would be fine.

So that's the end of the chapter! There will be one more! It has been great to get so many reviews! I thank every single one of you and In the next chapter I will mention all of you!

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**This is the last chapter! Nooo!**

**I would like to thank:**

**I heart MANGA and ANIME**

**DestinChild**

**UnseenStar**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus**

**Steph 3 ( )**

**Daughterofhades5565**

**Purpleluver7**

**Dbd823**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd**

**QueenOfBooks1998,**

**For sticking with this story right until the very end. It means a lot to me. I honestly can't say how grateful I am for all the response. The sequel will be on its way! Please let me know if you want me to send you a message when the Sequel is out because I will be more than happy to!**

Fearing the Woods.

Lucy felt like she was floating in and out of darkness. She could here things but couldn't see anything. It was like being trapped in a glass box, you can see out but no one can hear you. She could faintly feel something warm pressed against her hand and wondered if it was one of her siblings. Lucy tried to move her fingers but only succeeded in twitching them. This however was enough to make whoever was holding her hand jump.

'Peter! Susan! Lucy's hand moved!' She heard the voice of Edmund cry. Loud footsteps followed by faint footsteps told her that Peter and Susan were now in the room as well.

'Lucy?' Peter's breath was close to her ear. 'Lu, can you hear me?' Yes! Lucy wanted to scream but couldn't.

'Peter!' Susan scolded. 'Don't breath on her! The last thing she wants is your stinky breath in her face!' Lucy heard Edmund chuckle and she tried to do so but failed.

'Ed, I think it was a false alarm. You probably just imagined it. She's been unconscious for a week now, you just thought it.' Peter told Edmund. A week? How badly had she been hurt?

'No! I swear her hand moved!' Edmund defended himself.

'Even so, it's not moving now. I'll stay here while you to get some rest.' Susan said. What? No! They couldn't go! Lucy tried anything to get their attention but her scream came out sounding like a groan. It was enough though.

'Lu?' Susan asked.

'Lucy? Can you hear us?' Edmund said. Susan (at least she thought it was Susan) grabbed her hand and started rubbing it. Lucy coughed.

'LU!' Edmund cried in delight and grabbed her other hand.

'Lucy, can you speak?' Peter asked and Lucy could tell he wasn't on the bed. Lucy wanted him to know she could hear him and did her best attempt at speech.

'N-o-o' She groaned. Edmund laughed.

'Oh Lucy!' Peter chuckled and dived onto the bed. She tried to open her eyes but found them very heavy.

'Can't o-o-pen m-y eyes' Lucy croaked.

'Don't worry Lu, try your best' Susan said softly. Lucy struggled against her will but eventually managed to open her eyes a fraction.

'Lucy, we've missed you so much!' Susan cried and flew in and hugged her. Lucy looked at her sister, confused.

'Why?' Lucy asked, sounding a bit more confident.

'Lu, you've been missing for ages!' Peter said.

'No I haven't. The last thing I remember was storming off because of the marriage with the Telmarine Prince. Oh please tell me that isn't happening' Lucy begged.

'Lucy, don't worry it isn't' Edmund cut in. Peter, Edmund and Susan looked at each other.

'So, how did I get like this? Did I fall down some stairs or something?' Lucy continued.

'Er, yeh Lu we found you, well Edmund found you at the bottom of the stairs in the West Wing of the palace. We bought you straight here but you haven't woken up for a week.' Peter said but Lucy knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

'I know that's not the whole story but I'll find out some day' Lucy sighed and then yawned.

'Right, that's it. Rest and plenty of it Lucy' Susan said sternly. She made Peter and Edmund get up so she could tuck Lucy in. Peter and Edmund told her to sleep well and left. Susan followed shortly afterwards. Lucy closed her eyes knowing that sleep would claim her.

000

Outside Lucy's room, once Susan had closed the door, Peter, Edmund and Susan started to fire questions at each other.

'I thought you said she would only forget the battle! Not everything else!' Susan rounded on Edmund.

'Hey! That's what Aslan said! Maybe it's best that she doesn't know. Just get the Narnians to not mention anything to her.' Edmund replied. Peter sighed.

'We can't do much but wait until she fully recovers.'

'But, what about the battle? The whole of Cair Paravel was destroyed!' Susan hissed.

'I've no idea but I'll gather the court tomorrow and tell them of the plan.' Peter shrugged.

'Fine. In the mean-time can I organise a ball for when Lucy is better?' Susan asked, her eyes pleading. Peter and Edmund rolled their eyes.

'For goodness sake Su why does everything end in a party with you?' Edmund laughed.

'Oh go on then. We could all benefit from a bit of fun.' Peter smiled.

00000

Three weeks later and Lucy was standing impatiently in her room while her servants tried to put her dress on her. She was jumping about with excitement and could hardly wait for the ball. Especially as it was in honour of her recovery.

'Your majesty, please stay still!' Her servant Tessa laughed.

'Sorry! I'm too excited!' When her dress was done, Lucy ran over to her dressing table to await her hairstyle.

'How long have we got?' She asked.

'Quarter of an hour but don't worry you are meant to be late your majesty' Tessa replied. Tessa started to pile Lucy's hair on top of her head a secured it with a pin. Tessa then left loose strands to curl themselves down Lucy's face. Lucy beamed when she saw her hair.

'Just the way I like it! Thank you Tessa' Lucy smiled.

'It is my pleasure, your majesty!' Tessa replied, bowing.

'Tessa, you do not need to address me your majesty all the time. Lucy will be perfectly acceptable.'

'Yes you- I mean Lucy. We should get going now' Tessa said. Lucy got up and bounced to the door. Tessa walked her down to the Throne Room where they met Edmund outside the doors.

'Hey Ed!' Lucy laughed. Tessa left them alone and hurried into the hall.

'Lucy, remind me never to let Susan organise a ball this big again.' Edmund murmured. Lucy giggled. Then the doors opened and Edmund led Lucy down to Peter.

'This ball is in honour of Queen Lucy's recovery. May she be well and to all of you, have an enjoyable evening!' Peter told the guests.

Then he turned to Lucy.

'Lu, you have to dance with me and Ed' He told her. Lucy grimaced.

She may have gotten over her wounds but she would never get over tonight.

THE END

I really hope this wasn't a bad ending but I'm sorry if it was.

We are at the end and once again thank you so much for all of your reviews and advice. They mean so much to me!

Thank you all for reading!

Glitter Photos

xxx


End file.
